


Violent Delights

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jessamine & Alice Verses [4]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, JaliceWeek21 (Twilight), Jaliceweek (Twilight), No Beta We Die as Men, No Dialogue, alternative universe, feral alice, forever my tag, murder girlfriends verse, you could say she's feral yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: A feral Alice is rescued by Jessamine, Maria and their army.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale/Maria, Jessamine Hale/Maria
Series: Jessamine & Alice Verses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Jalice Week - February 2021





	Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Well, day 7 of Jalice Week and I'm very behind, but I was actually expectant of this one! I wrote a first drabble a few weeks ago and it's a whole verse I plan to work on, in the future, that involves Jess/Alice/Maria, aka the murder girlfriends trisal. Enjoy this wild ride, and good reading!

Maria had found Jessamine long before she came across Alice. During the Civil War she had her armies in Houston when she crossed the tall blonde aiding children out of city lines. She was infatuated by Jess’s charisma—and beauty. The transformation brought up what Maria already suspect of Jessamine’s gift; a one of a kind empath, with abilities beyond the imaginable.

They had time to discover all that, and then some. Jessamine’s life as a human had been one of repression and secrecy, with Maria she could be herself—even at the times she was still not fully _herself_. It all somehow changed when Alice came along. They were in Mississippi, passing by a hospital a few miles from Biloxi, when the gatekeeper—an old friend of Maria’s—said of a girl being terribly treated in the place.

Jessamine was especially distraught when she heard of the shock treatment. She had resiliently told Maria there had to be something they could do.

They couldn’t save them all. But they did save Alice. A hunter got in her tracks (he escaped a fatal death in Jessamine’s arms, but the gatekeeper unfortunately didn’t have the same fate when the hunter caught up to him), but he missed the chance to snatch Alice’s life.

Alice was a poor little thing as a human, weak in the bones as much as in her mind. As a vampire she was simply small, _really small_. Jess was a full seventeen inches taller and broader than her—it was just the most ridiculous sight when the blonde would hover over to protect that frightened little monster Alice was. Maria didn’t appreciate the bond, it dragged Jess away from her for many nights, but it got her focused on the fight. What Maria _did_ like was Alice’s gift for seeing the future. And as uncontrollable as she was, Alice listened to Jessamine.

It was always big red eyes over the towering blonde, searching for direction and approval. Sometimes she would hold Jessamine’s hand; often granting hisses from Maria—and Alice would never hold hers back either. Jess had to pull Alice aside once before it became a bigger disaster.

It was hard for her to grasp that they responded to Maria, that they had to follow her rules. Alice wouldn’t talk that much when others were around, but she _always_ listened to Jessamine. She would tell her quietly that she protected her Jess, eyes darting away in shame; as if she could ever do any wrong in Jessamine’s eyes. Jess would always cave looking into those red orbs, amazed by her sweetness. She protected Alice, and Alice protected her. It was the way that Jess would trace her finger under her jawline up to her chin; bring her gaze up; the smile she gave Alice every time. That did the trick, aided the listening and how Alice would always lean closer to Jessamine. It made her feel cared for, wanted in that coven, and more importantly, liked.

Alice had no memory of her past life. They had been wiped in the shock treatment—which Jessamine made a point of no one telling Alice about it. All she knew was her family had left her in a home for her health and they had saved her and given her a new life—an eternal one. Alice was grateful. She didn’t remember the transformation, the doctors having whipped her out before the gatekeeper could safely remove her from the facility, but Alice knew the half moon bite mark on the base of her neck had been done by Jess (she didn’t know Jessamine barely lost all her control when turning her).

Some nights Alice fantasized about Jessamine biting her again, when she was awake this time, and she wondered how it would make her feel. It did make her feel things—and sometimes see them—that Jess would share on the emotions.

It left both of them breathless, for their own different reasons. Alice would hold her hand and the fights with Maria would start over. They never had peace, or a moment alone to ever discuss it, vampire eyes and ears always prying. That was, not until Galveston. Maria had to send them there on their own, see if it triggered Alice’s vision for a battle that was coming their way, and it wasn’t until they were hiding in some cheap hotel that Jessamine really put her hands on Alice.

Alice was anxious for something she had no idea how to navigate, even as a voyer of her own desires. She had seen Jessamine do it before, not only in her visions. Standing one night in the shadows of a beach in Florida—when they were stationing against overseas attacks—she had watched Jessamine try and calm Maria down; her hand slipping under the brunette’s dress until Maria was screaming _her_ Jess’s name. They had locked eyes together in the end, Maria and Alice, and the satisfaction gaze in Maria’s eyes sent Alice on a rampage of anger and jealousy.

There was a report of a village, on a Caribbean island not too far from the coast, where all member got brutally killed. Jess had found Alice on the shore that same day, covered in bloody clothes and salt-watered-hair; eyes so red Jess could almost see through her anger.

What had her feisty girl done? Jess had petted her cheek but Alice pulled away, an unlikely move for the vampire who tended to lean into the blonde’s every touch. It had puzzled her until she felt the rage—and the bitter jealousy. Alice had pulled her legs against her chest, such a human thing to do, trying to lock and protect her own emotions—like it was possible to keep them from an empath.

Jess couldn’t believe she had terrorized a village because of Jessamine being with Maria. It amused Jessamine as much as the reaction from the blonde shocked Alice. She had been expecting a lecture, or her life to be ended—deep down, when she saw them together, she had hoped it would. But Jess wasn’t angry; smiling the most stunning smile at her little terror of girl. And she didn’t fight her either, she pulled her by the hand, brought her to their base and gave her new clothes. Alice couldn’t understand why she was being treated so nicely; was this a preparation for doom and torture?

Jess had kissed her lips instead, ever so briefly, just a light pressure to taught Alice’s emotions. Alice remembered the night before vividly. Jess had touched Maria, the lust pouring from them to her in the shadows, but she had not kissed her; her emotions had not vibrated so strongly like they did now.

She wondered why her Jess was not mad, holding the blonde steady when she had tried to walk away. Jess had told her a billion times _and now_ how she could never be mad at Alice. And she kissed her again—a kiss Alice dreamt about for the weeks that followed.

It was different in that cheap hotel in Galveston, how Jess had pressed her against the door once they were in the room, and just hungrily hovered over Alice. At first it felt almost like an attack, one of many that Alice had seen in battles, but Jessamine’s lips were nothing if not lustful against Alice’s. Her desire creeping through Jess’s gift.

Alice made the first move, sticking her hand inside Jessamine’s pants. It wasn’t customary that women were in trousers, Alice herself was in dresses and skirts constantly, even in battle, as a preferred choice of the options Jess would give her. But she throughly enjoyed Jess in trousers, giving her long legs the proper attention they needed. Alice was at lost though, of the details of the act, but Jess gasped anyway, appreciating her eagerness to learn.

But it wasn’t about Jess, it was about Alice when she pulled back and kneeled in front of her short-haired angel; when she lowered her undergarments and lifted her skirts; it was _all_ about Alice when her lips kissed her legs and lifted one over her shoulder to suck the space between her thighs.

They didn’t live on the normal standards of humans, or most vampires, but there was still talk at the front desk of the mess Jessamine had made of Alice that night. None had cared for containing themselves—something they had been doing for far too long—on the many times Jess had made her scream and pant and beg.

Alice had a couple of bites on her thighs, all well hidden, when they returned to meet their coven. But was the one Alice had left below Jessamine’s bellybutton that caused them serious problems. But something had changed after that first time Jessamine put her hands on Alice, a switch in the dynamic. After that, they never stopped again really, were both even more bold about it.

Maria didn’t enjoy it the least bit, she had in fact grown a profound hatred for having to share Jess—as it’s what it became. But there was no choice; either they stayed and Alice got to claim Jessamine whenever she wanted to, which was most of the time, or they walked away together with Maria’s two biggest asset—and her heart. It wasn’t so easy for her to admit, but she did love Jessamine—and the blonde loved her as well—but there was no questioning of how strong her bound was with Alice, so they shared.

It was Alice that claimed most of Jessamine’s time and attention, clinging to her on their travels and sharing the same seats, horses, and beds. Her personality also developed with time as a vampire. Alice was bolder, feisty still, and impulsive. Her tantrums hadn’t eased down the least bit. Just because she had agreed to share Jess’s attention it didn’t mean Alice enjoyed it either. It was often they had to fled quicker than expected because Alice had gone to terrorizing another set of humans.

Jess stood up for her every time, hovering over her jealous mate whenever Maria came for blood. She calmed the nerves of their coven, and eased the lust that would take over Alice whenever she drowned in a blood rampage. They were used to a rough dynamic, pulling and biting and moaning louder than others. But those were the times Jess would pin her down and dive her fingers into Alice until she was drained; overwhelmed with the emotions of them both; with the certainty that Jess was all _hers_ even when she was bedding Maria.

Alice told her more than once that she was tired of that game, until she actually meant it. Jess was _hers_ and hers only.

Jessamine knew Alice was tired of sharing her with Maria and if Jess was being honest, so was she. They fled together in between a battle—when it was clear that it was won for them—and they didn’t see Maria for _years_.


End file.
